


No Chill

by Crawlingsins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dirty Language, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sans, F/M, POV Third Person, Possessiveness, Reader has female parts, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism, controlled masturbation, jealous!sans, magic teasing/touching, reader is female, self-pleasure (female)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingsins/pseuds/Crawlingsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got something going on with Sans?"</p>
<p>Abruptly, both monsters were focused on her, waiting for a response. One looked at her in disbelief, the other with an aura so thick with smug amusement that he couldn't have appeared more satisfied with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Conjunction of two prompts---one for Sans getting jealous over the reader, the other for Sans instructing reader how to touch herself. This turned out longer than intended (as most of my work tends to). 
> 
> Story can also be found here on tumblr: http://crawlingsins.tumblr.com/post/135012900871/no-chill-sansfemalereader
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**\--No Chill--**

In her defense, it wasn't flirting.

Well, more accurately--- _she_ wasn't flirting. But the longer the conversation between herself and the horse monster extended, the more uncomfortable she was beginning to feel. They were not outright hitting on her, thank heavens, but their manner of speaking and the slightly-suggestive looks from over the top of their shades were kind of making her feel awkward and out of place.

She was really only at Grillby's for a quick bite. And said "bite" was a small plate of fries that were all but untouched. She didn't have much left of an appetite now.

It was innocent enough to start. She knew most of the regulars at Grillby's---after all, this was Sans' favorite place to go. Sooner or later, she had to grow accustomed to the atmosphere, the patrons, and spending a lot of time immersed in it all. Chatting it up amiably with the others here wasn't unusual for her to do.

But she wasn't used to _this_ kind of attention. And because of how hot it generally was in the establishment (no doubt thanks to the owner, who was walking fire), she didn't cover up too heavily when going to Grillby's. She learned her lesson the first few times. The whole place became sweltering and unbearable if you were wearing a sweater or were well-covered in general. So she had adapted to wearing a tank top if she knew she was going to be spending time inside. It kept her from getting sweaty and gross.

Right now, however, it also kept her shoulders and arms bared openly and made her too aware of showing all of that skin. It wasn't lewd or inappropriate, but she still felt uneasy. With a forced smile in place, she stiffly rubbed at her forearms.

"You don't strike me as a city girl," the dark-skinned horse mused, leaning on the counter. It wasn't much distance closed, but she still shifted with discomfort. "Too cultured. And not snobby at all."

"Uh, thanks," she laughed through her nerves---hopefully it didn't sound as fake as it felt. "I guess... on the surface, I was from a more unpopulated area. It was nice."

"Hah! I knew it!" he smacked the table with one hoof, making her jump slightly. "You've got that kind of country girl beauty to you."

She flushed, nibbling at her bottom lip and looking down into her lap. How was she even supposed to respond to that kind of compliment? She would rather the floor swallowed her up about now and saved her any further embarrassment.

"Speechless, huh? So modest. What a charming young lady."

Her hands clenched into her skirt until her knuckles went from red to white. She had to put a stop to this. Technically, she supposed she was single, but just because there was nothing official didn't mean that she didn't already have _something_ going on with Sans behind the scenes. It might not be clear what that something was, exactly, but it certainly involved... well, intimate things.

Resolved, she looked up---and nearly fell off of the bar stool. Instead of the monster sporting shades that had seated himself next to her, she found herself looking into the grinning face of a familiar skeleton. The flecks in his eye sockets were focused on her in a way that could have easily been interpreted as amusement, but she felt a chill run down her spine.

" _disarmingly_ charming," he chimed in.

The horse monster seemed entirely unperturbed by the skeleton's sudden appearance. He neighed out a laugh. "I couldn't agree more, buddy. Really pulls down a guy's defenses and draws them right in."

Sans returned the laugh, but it was completely hollow. "heh heh. ya don't say..."

This went from awkward to incredibly tense in the span of a few short seconds. And it was only getting worse. It took some time after getting to know him, but she could tell when Sans was feeling irritated or annoyed. And right now, those signals were coming off of him in droves.

Getting out of here would be a good idea right about now. She could talk to Sans about this later and smooth things over.

But the instant she moved to slide off of the stool, she felt something brush firmly against her undergarment beneath her skirt and simultaneously yank on it. A surprised squawk flew from her lips, her face turning bright pink as she was roughly seated back down.

"there's no rush, is there?" Sans inquired toward her with a wink---a wink of an iris that had turned bright blue. "ya haven't even touched your food. clearly you've been too busy, huh?"

Those were loaded words---loaded and ready to be fired. She swallowed, trying not to react visibly when the magic poking around beneath her skirt prodded and rubbed at the cloth covering the junction between her legs. Her teeth dug into her lower lip. "I'm not---nothungrythat'sall!"

The tall monster on the other side of Sans sighed with noticeable exasperation. "Your timing is a little poor, Sans. Would you mind stepping aside so we can continue?"

"oh, of _horse_ not," the short skeleton responded easily with a joke. But he didn't move---only his hand did, and she instantly squeaked when the warm magic slipped beneath the edge of her panties and brushed her folds teasingly.

The horse's lime green mane shifted as he ducked his long muzzle far enough to look down at Sans from over the crest of his sunglasses. "Really, man. You're killing the mood."

"well, you know me. i _steal the life_ outta the party. what can i say?" Both the pun and the chuckle lacked mirth. And when he curled his index finger, she found herself grabbing for the edge of the bar counter to steady herself. He just plunged that wriggly piece of magic in like---!

From beside him, the other monster leaned back a little. "...You got some kind of problem, Sans?"

The skeleton raised one shoulder up marginally, bunching fabric of his coat beneath the fluff-flaring collar. "depends. do ya wanna be one of 'em?"

From what little she could see out of her squinting eyes and struggles to reign in the noises that wanted to surface, the horse monster looked affronted. There was a vague threat settled into a small niche in the skeleton's voice.

"Dude, I'm not the one who came in here rudely interrupting. Chill, man."

"interrupting, huh." The way Sans moved his hand in a flippant manner looked nonchalant, but the resulting twist of magic somethings invading her entrance made it anything but---not that anyone had any inkling of what was going on beneath her skirt besides her. The remnants of a squeal caught in her throat, making an unidentifiable noise as she clenched her legs together. Sans flashed an easy-going smile at the other monster, as if oblivious to his magic driving her nuts. "it'd be really _cool_ of ya to back off."

The horse man was finally starting to put two and two together, looking between them. He ultimately settled his dark eyes on her, much to her dismay. She was sweating bullets for a completely different reason. "You got something going on with Sans?"

Abruptly, both monsters were focused on her, waiting for a response. One looked at her in disbelief, the other with an aura so thick with smug amusement that he couldn't have appeared more satisfied with himself. Then, slowly and purposefully, she saw Sans lower his hand. And out of plain sight of anyone but her, he sharply jutted one bone finger upward.

" ** _YES_**!" she screeched on a loud gasp, gripping the counter for dear life.

The entirety of the diner turned to look at her. She could have died on the spot.

"well, that's that." Sans supplied with a light shake of his head. "see ya, guys."

She felt his bony grasp on her bare shoulder and reality tore away in a blur. Then it reformed just as swiftly, the location completely changed. They were standing just beyond the door in Sans' small room.

He promptly released her shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking off to the other side of the room. It was nice to breathe again for the moment with the disappearance of his magic from toying with her down below, but it was clear the tension was still pulled tight around the short form that seemed to be retreating into his jacket.

"You're mad." It wasn't a question.

"nah," he waved her off with a hand without turning around.

"Sans--"

"i just don't understand why ya let it go on," he confessed, shoulders drooping slightly.

"Well..." she flicked her thumbs together, eyes glancing briefly at his back before focusing on the floor next to his slippers. "I didn't know if we were---what we were. I wasn't sure how to react."

She flinched back when he sharply pivoted to face her. The blue iris had flared to bright life, illuminating his left eye socket. All of his chill had clearly vanished. "so that's an invitation to go flirtin' with any monster ya come across?"

"O-of course not!" she stammered. Why was this suddenly an interrogation? "I wasn't--"

"i didn't interrupt right away, y'know," he cut her off. "ya seemed to be havin' a nice chat for awhile."

She twisted one arm in front of her, chewing on her lip. How had she not even noticed he was there? "I was just trying to be polite. It was really uncomfortable."

"but ya still didn't do anything about it."

He had her there. She didn't know how to handle the situation at all. And she didn't know how to handle this, either. It was a serious conversation to have while she was already aching.

"even though we've been fucking for _weeks_ ," he added.

She was silent for a moment longer before she offered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it. I froze up."

In the next instant, he was pressing bony joints into her shoulder, pulling a shuddered gasp from her as his deep voice growled into her ear. "i don't like _sharin_ '."

Then he and the pressure were gone---his form now several feet away, lounging on his mattress. She rubbed her shoulders. _That_ certainly didn't help the pulse in her center at all.

Licking over her dry lips, she raised her eyes to meet the ones lazily watching her from across the room. "So... did you wanna..."

He leaned back against the wall, retreating into his coat again. "do it yourself. i ain't in the mood."

She swallowed. That was... fair enough, she supposed. He was upset, even if he denied it. He wouldn't really want to do anything like that right now. It was stupid to even imply it.

"All right," she spoke softly, turning to head for the door. "I'll see you later, then."

She didn't get far. A familiar tingling sensation of magic overcame her, stopping her progression instantly.

"stay here and do it."

"Huh?" she blinked, feeling the force dissipate as quickly as it grabbed her. Questioningly, she shifted to face him again. "Do...it?"

Half-lidded specks of white bore into her from the bed. "touch yourself."

Heat rushed to her face. It was one thing to... indulge in that on her own. But the idea of doing it while he sat there watching was flustering her beyond belief. Her fingers bunched into her skirt.

"go on," he urged. "it's not gonna feel any better 'til ya take care of it."

' _And whose fault is that?_ ' she wanted to ask, but bit her tongue.

"So you just want to see me feel embarrassed some more," she muttered, tucking a hand underneath of her skirt. "You've got some twisted ideas of payback."

...The others of which already twisted themselves into her back in the diner. And that recollection made her ache pulse. Her fingers weren't _nearly_ going to feel like enough after that.

"don't cover it up," he instructed with a lazy wave of fingers that he barely lifted from the mattress. "take that off."

Her teeth clenched further into her lip. She should have figured as much. A little shakily, she tugged the hem of her skirt down until the band slid over her hips and the cloth fluttered to the floor in a soundless flop. The room felt cooler with the dampness of her panties exposed and she shivered.

"those too."

Wordlessly, she curled a finger under either side of the thin silk undergarment and pulled that down as well, letting it join her skirt at her feet. Her face felt like it was on fire already. It wasn't that he had never seen her without clothing, but she had never put on some kind of show for him before. This was _nerve-wracking_.

"c'mere. you're too far away."

Obediently, she shuffled nearer to the bed while dragging her discarded clothing with her feet, feeling ridiculous. He was probably getting the wrong kind of kick out of this---the kind where she became the butt to his jokes.

She was practically right in front of the bed before he finally stopped her. "that's good. go ahead. drop one hand down there. slowly."

Shifting awkwardly, she pursed her lips at him. "You're just gonna sit there and tell me what to do?"

His grin might have inched up the slightest bit. "yep."

She blew an exasperated breath out. But in all truth, this was kind of... kind of arousing her even more. For someone 'not in the mood', his eyes were glued to her in way that made her spine prickle with heat.

He raised one bony brow just a tad in silent coaxing. Averting her eyes, she carefully started to slide her right hand down over the bottom of her tank top and further, further...

"hey, kid. look at me. and don't look away."

Her gaze snapped back up. She could see the faint flicker of blue in his left eye socket. With an unsteady breath, she continued, her fingers brushing through the curls that protected her core. Tensing, she pushed her folds apart and pressed in, eager to stimulate her need.

"not so fast," he voiced gruffly. "take it slow. touch just the outside."

She should have been getting annoyed that he was dragging this out, but the way he was being so utterly authoritative while slumped up against the wall and literally doing nothing was turning her on in the strangest way. With a nod and a gasp, she inched her finger back and brushed just along the outer edge.

"there ya go. now part yourself. rub your clit in little circles for me."

She did so, eyelashes fluttering as her breath hitched from the spikes of heat that meandered and curled up through her body as her index finger caressed in the aforementioned motion. Now that she had started playing into his little game, she felt like it would be hard to stop---he was conducting her effortlessly already.

"a little faster," he commanded.

Her finger picked up pace. She could feel sweat from her forehead trickling down alongside her eye as the nerves tensed and were set aflame. Her own hand definitely did not feel as satisfying as the little ridges and joints of hard bone brushing her inner lips and teasing her folds, but from the way that his glowing eye was riveted on her, he might as well have been doing it himself. This was---!

"Ahhn... _hnah_!" She couldn't hold back the whimpers and the little noises of need.

"good, good," he praised through a low chuckle that might as well have wrapped itself around her. "back and forth between that wet opening now. faster."

Her hand trembled as she slicked her digit down over her soaked heat, moving up and down in rapid little motions. A thin film of perspiration formed in various places upon her body. Already, she felt like she was starting to get close! And that way he was looking at her---drinking her image in like fine, savored beverage...

"Ooohh... ohh! Nghh!" Her brows tucked inward, the pressure pounding in her inflamed center as she mercilessly stroked against her own wetness.

" _faster_."

His voice was like thick, dark silk---smooth, but undertoned with so much lust that she could have burst. She could do nothing but hike herself up on a large intake of air, trying to push herself even harder. She panted with abandon, feeling her tank top start to become damp from sweat as she struggled to stay standing on her quaking legs. The pressure was so tight and the the heat---!

" **stop**."

No matter how unexpected the sharp hiss of a demand was, she was still in-tune with his desires to the point that she forced her single finger to cease its stimulation, leaving her all but a whimpering mess in front of him, hair sticking to the sides of her face and face flushed over completely.

He looked pleased. And if that weren't apparent enough from his expression, the deep little hum rattling in his tone cemented it. "color me impressed."

She clenched her thighs around her hand, alternating between nibbling her lip and whining as she bent her knees. The ache was _indescribable_.

"tell me... who's the only one that can make ya feel that?" His breaths were getting heavier now even though she had stopped stroking herself. His empty chest cavity was expanding and decompressing with lungs he didn't have. "who's the only one ya need?"

Her lip freed itself from her front teeth, a strained noise inching out from her throat. "S---Sans..."

His left eye flared with fire briefly. "slip one in. push in all the way and pull out. and tell me who you want inside ya."

Her hand fumbled in eagerness to fill the emptiness, following his guided instruction and craning her neck back as she pressed the single finger in as far as it could go. Then, she extracted it. "O--ohh my god. Saaaannns!"

There was a visible faint glow in his shorts now. "keep goin'. tell me who's just the right fit for ya, sweetheart."

Seeing the thick, gooey tip of his tongue slip out between his grinning teeth was doing nothing to quell the building tension in her middle. "Sans!" she moaned her response, her thighs quivering as she started to slide and retract her digit out steadily.

" _faster_ ," he growled huskily, the fiery blue engulfing his entire left eye socket. "who makes that little cunt scream?"

The single digit wasn't nearly enough to fill her, but with the added weight of his voice and the commands he issued, she felt so dangerously close to breaking point. Her finger worked in and out of her passage like never before, her breathing going completely erratic. She couldn't have torn her eyes away from those boring eye sockets and burning blue if she had tried.

"S-Sans!" she gasped on a choke. " _Sans_!"

"faster! tell me who's gonna make you cum all over those cute little fingers of yours!"

"Ahhh---hhhaaaahhh! S---s---ssssans!" She felt like she was going to collapse at any given moment. Her legs were too unstable. Desperately, her eyes pleaded with him as she pleasured herself shamelessly right in front of him, covered in sweat and flushed red from her head to her shoulders.

Sans shifted to lean forward---the first real movement he had made the entire time. " _do it_ ," he commanded sharply, the brightness of his magic eye fuming. "cum for me!"

Her body needed nothing else to convince her to let go. His words instantly opened the latch and she flooded on the spot, crying out as she leaked down over her hand and thighs. She rode her orgasm out right there in front of his hungry gaze, the pleasure waves blurring everything out along the edges but somehow keeping his image clear at the center of it all.

Once she remembered that breathing was a thing humans had to do, she was already slumped forward against the bed, braced by two big-boned skeletal arms. Her head was cushioned by the plush of his coat as her shoulders rose and fell with each quick and uneven attempt to refill herself with oxygen. His phalanges were wrapped behind her back, curled against the cotton fabric of her tank.

His shoulders shook with a silent laugh. "damn. i hardly had to do a thing. that was the best."

She had to blink several times before her mind could work long enough to get what he was insinuating. She puffed her cheeks out against his hoodie. _He_ definitely wasn't the one who was exhausted and covered in sweat. "Rude," she muttered.

"aw, you were great, kid." he patted her back consolingly. "a real... _show stopper_."

The groan she released into his coat only made him laugh harder. But then, his hands abruptly planted her shoulders and pushed her back far enough to face him. A fresh thrill of excitement coursed through her like electricity. Those eyes looked ready to devour her.

"show's over, but i hope you're ready for the encore," he informed her with a slow lick of his blue tongue to the corner of his grin.

She didn't even have a moment to respond. In the blink of an eye, their positions were swapped, with her flattened down to the bed and him looming over her. His blue eye was crackling with intense fire, ignited with clear desire.

"i said it to myself when i found ya at Grillby's this afternoon---- ** _you're fucked_**. and i keep my promises."


End file.
